Las listas de la muerte
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: En un mundo dominado por la tiranía, la vida de las personas está regida por las Listas de la Muerte, que indican el nombre y el momento de la muerte de todos aquellos que fallan al sistema. En medio de todo ese caos, Hachioji y Sekizan descubrirán que hay más en la vida que sólo dolor.
1. La Lista B

**¡Hola! Estuve dudando mucho si subir o no este fanfic, sobre todo porque no he visto ningún AU en el fandom de All Out, pero al final decidí correr el riesgo. Espero que les guste, no todo será tan malo como pueda parecerlo al principio, así que por favor denle una oportunidad, y no duden en dejar sus comentarios para saber si les gustó. Serán varios capítulos, aunque no creo que sean demasiado largos, además, es mi segundo fic de esta pareja, así que espero no hacer muy OOC a los personajes.**

 **Como todos los fics que escriba de este fandom, está dedicado a Izuspp, espero que te guste, te prometo que no será tan malo y tendrá su buena dosis de fluff.**

 **Disclaimer: Los personajes no me perteneces, hago esto sin fines de lucro.**

* * *

 **La lista B**

Las vacaciones de invierno eran sin duda la época favorita del año de Mutsumi. Eran los días en que no tenía que ir a la escuela, pero podía reunirse con los otros chicos de su clase en la calle para jugar en la nieve; en esos días, su padre llegaba temprano a casa, y su madre preparaba comida deliciosa para todos. Algunos días, como ese en particular, él se encargaba de sus dos hermanos menores, los despertaba y ayudaba a vestirse mientras su madre hacía el desayuno y su padre se encargaba se mantener la calefacción funcionando, pues se había tomado unos días en el trabajo.

Su hermana mayor acababa de irse el día anterior a casa de sus abuelos, por lo que Mutsumi estaba a cargo en ese momento. A sus nueve años recién cumplidos, la responsabilidad de cuidar de sus hermanos menores y de su madre le hacía sentir como una parte importante de la familia, propiciando su independencia y su confianza en sí mismo.

Mientras ayudaba a su hermana a peinarse y vigilaba a su hermano, que lavaba sus dientes, una amplia sonrisa se formó en su rostro. Esa tarde, su padre había prometido llevarlos a jugar en la nieve con el viejo trineo que guardaban desde hacía ya demasiados años; si tenía suerte, la nieve habría formado montículos del tamaño suficiente para hacerlos saltar varios centímetros sobre el sueño. Sería la tarde perfecta, al igual que el día anterior.

En realidad, los últimos días bien podrían haber sido los mejores de su corta vida. Su padre se había tomado unas pequeñas vacaciones para estar en casa con su familia debido al invierno, ya que le nieve les dificultaba salir de casa, por lo que había tenido tiempo de jugar con ellos toda la semana. Apenas un par de días atrás, él y su padre habían salido a comprar algunas verduras para la cena, pero justo cuando volvían a casa, blancos copos de nieve habían comenzado a caer sobre ellos.

Para Mutsumi aquello parecía un problema, pues si la nevaba empeoraba tendrían que resguardarse en algún comercio a esperar que parara; sin embargo, su padre tenía otros planes y, tomando la mano de su hijo y sosteniendo las bolsas de las compras con fuerza, comenzó a correr de vuelta a casa. El pequeño Mutsumi no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba por la mente de su padre en ese momento, y estaba seguro de que su madre los regañaría por llegar cubiertos de nieve y mojar el suelo, pero en ese momento no le importó, se estaba divirtiendo con su padre, y era poco el tiempo que podía compartir con él.

Tal como había predicho, su madre se había molestado y los había obligado a bañarse de inmediato para evitar que se resfriaran, pero, para ahorrar tiempo, ambos habían entrado al baño al mismo tiempo, lo que terminó en risas escandalosas y más diversión para ellos. Sin duda había sido un gran día…

—¡Mutsumi! ¡Abre la puerta!

La voz de su madre resonó desde el piso inferior, haciéndole saltar por la sorpresa y volver a la realidad. Seguramente llevaba ya un rato llamándolo, pues su voz sonaba un tanto desesperada, podía notarlo a pesar de estar tan lejos.

—¡Ya voy! —Respondió tan fuerte como le fue posible, sacando a los niños del baño a prisa antes de bajar las escaleras corriendo, saltando dos peldaños a la vez y ganándose un regaño por parte de su madre, que sostenía un humeante sartén en el que ya se cocinaban un par de huevos y despedía un aroma irresistible para él. Apenas atendiera a quien fuera que estuviera llamando a la puerta, terminaría de supervisar a los niños y, finalmente, podrían sentarse a desayunar en familia.

—Buenos… —Abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa, que se esfumó en cuanto vio a los dos hombres, mucho más altos que él, parados frente a su puerta para bloquearla con sus enormes cuerpos.

A simple vista, parecían personas completamente normales, sin embargo, las insignias en su pecho, justo sobre el corazón, revelaban su verdadera identidad pese a que no portaban su usual uniforme. Mutsumi se quedó inmóvil por el miedo, incapaz de articular palabra alguna hacia los visitantes, aunque era totalmente comprensible, era la primera vez en su vida que veía a los Agentes de las Listas; y, lo peor de todo, era que estaban en su casa.

Uno de ellos, el más alto, dirigió sus penetrantes ojos negros hacia el niño, mirándolo en silencio como si lo estuviera estudiando y haciéndole sentí r como si pudiera ver a través de él. El otro, sin embargo, usaba lentes oscuros que le impedían ver su rostro completamente, aunque no eran suficientes para ocultar la marca oscura que rodeaba su ojo izquierdo. A simple vista, Mutsumi era incapaz de decir cuál de los dos lo asustaba más.

—Mutsumi, ¿quién… —Su madre, al notar el inusual silencio que había caído de pronto en su hogar, había decidido mirar por ella misma lo que estaba pasando, sorprendiéndose de igual forma al notar de lo que se trataba. Reponiéndose de la sorpresa y cubriendo a su hijo con su cuerpo, la mujer se dirigió a ambos agentes. —¿Qué sucede?

Su madre, a diferencia de él, había tenido que armarse de valor para averiguar las intenciones de esos hombres y transmitirle seguridad a su pequeño, así como al resto de sus hijos, que se encontraban observando todo desde las escaleras detrás de ellos. Esa visita debía ser un error. Rogaba con todas sus fuerzas que así fuera.

—Buscamos al señor Hachioji. —Habló con firmeza uno de ellos, el de los lentes oscuros.

Los ojos de ambos se abrieron con horror al escuchar sus palabras.

—Es mi esposo…

Mutsumi, que hasta entonces se ocultaba tras la falda de su madre, salió de su escondite apenas lo suficiente para hacerse notar, intentando en vano parecer el "hombre de la casa" delante de los desconocidos. En su infantil mente, quiso creer que aquello debía tratarse de un error. Seguro estaba en la puerta equivocada.

—Su esposo se encuentra en la Lista B. —Respondió el otro agente, soltando aquellas palabras con tal naturalidad, que Mutsumi sintió su piel erizarse mientras un escalofrío recorría su espalda. Tenían que estar equivocados; tenía que ser una broma de mal gusto.

—Eso no… ¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Él tiene un trabajo, uno humilde, pero paga sus cuotas a tiempo! Él no puede…

Su madre, desesperada, intentaba poner en orden sus ideas, sin embargo, el terror no le permitía dar argumentos válidos para refutar esa afirmación. Desde hacía más de quince años, su esposo había trabajado en una pequeña herrería en el centro de la ciudad; no era un trabajo que le hiciera ganar mucho dinero, pero al menos era lo suficiente para vivir bien. Sus cuatro hijos iban a la escuela, nunca faltaba comida en la mesa y, además, nunca había fallado en el pago de sus cuotas al estado, por lo que era imposible que su nombre estuviera en la Lista B.

—Hace dos meses que perdió su trabajo. No ha sido capaz de encontrar otro y no responde a los comunicados del estado. Tiene que venir con nosotros.

—Aquí estoy.

Detrás de ellos, ante la atónita mirada de Mutsumi, su padre caminó directamente hacia los agentes, con una expresión tan tranquila para era imposible creer que estuviera caminando hacia la muerte. Por su mente pasaban miles de imágenes del pasado, en particular, recuerdos de esos últimos días que habían pasado juntos, esas últimas vacaciones… en ese momento, algo en su mente hizo clic, y supo que todo tenía sentido.

Su padre no había tomado vacaciones, en realidad, hacía exactamente dos meses que había comenzado a llegar temprano a casa, tomaba descansos los fines de semana y esas largas vacaciones que se habían prolongado por ya casi dos semanas; lo que los agentes decían tenía que ser verdad, su padre había perdido su empleo. Y ahora, su vida.

—Tiene que acompañarnos. —Respondió el hombre con los lentes antes de alejarse de la puerta, seguido de cerca por su compañero.

Ese debía ser el famoso procedimiento de rutina, que, en situaciones normales, consistía en darle unos minutos a la persona de despedirse de su familia en la privacidad de su hogar antes de llevar al complejo, donde se llevaban a cabo las ejecuciones en privado. Los cuerpos eran incinerados y las cenizas devueltas a los familiares un par de días después. Así era en la mayoría de los casos, aunque también estaban aquellos que pensaban que podían escapar de los Agentes de las Listas, y eran abatidos antes de que pudieran alejarse de ellos.

Nadie escapaba a los agentes, lo mejor era aceptarlo y resignarse.

Los recuerdos posteriores a ese momento eran borrosos, aunque Mutsumi recordaba a la perfección la sonrisa en el rostro de su padre, el llanto de sus hermanos y el calor de los brazos de su madre luego de su padre saliera por la puerta para nunca regresar.

"Ahora tú eres el hombre de la casa", le había dicho su madre después de aquello, y él se prometió a sí mismo que protegería a su familia a partir de ese momento para que no tuvieran que volver a pasar por algo así.

* * *

De aquello ya habían pasado siete años, y Mutsumi había crecido hasta convertirse en un joven inteligente y amable. Pese a todo lo que había vivido y lo duros que fueron los años posteriores a la muerte de su padre, había tomado la decisión de no permitir que aquel triste recuerdo de su pasado le afectara demasiado. Su madre y su hermana trabajaban todos los días para que él y sus hermanos estuvieran bien, y él mismo trabajaba durante las vacaciones para ayudarles con los gastos, por lo que no habían tenido problemas. Claro que no vivían tan desahogadamente como antes, pero nunca les faltaba lo esencial para sobrevivir.

Por otro lado, había tenido la oportunidad de integrarse al equipo de rugby de la secundaria, lo que había ayudado a canalizar el dolor de su pérdida en la energía que necesitaba para jugar, convirtiéndolo al mismo tiempo en un elemento valioso para el equipo y propiciando un ambiente donde podía relajarse y ser él mismo, olvidándose de todo mientras jugaba. Y no negaba que era divertido, por lo que su vida no era tan complicada.

Al menos hasta que comenzó el colegio y, con ello, los nuevos retos para Mutsumi. A pesar de que antes había experimentado las burlas de sus compañeros a causa de aquel suceso con su padre, nunca imaginó que en el colegio volvería a suceder.

Justo el primer día de clases, fue capaz de escuchar a dos chicas hablando a menos de dos metros de él, sin molestarse en disimular lo que estaban conversando.

—Dicen que su padre estaba en la Lista B. —Comentó una de ellas, mirándolo directamente, con burla.

—¿La Lista B? ¡Qué horror!

Mutsumi desvió la mirada, cansado de tener que escuchar esas cosas una vez más, y aburrido, pues ya sabía a la perfección todas y cada una de las palabras que vendrían.

—No las escuches, sólo tratan de molestarte. —Un chico a su lado le sonrió, avergonzado por la conducta de las chicas que, al parecer, eran amigas suyas. No le interesaba que sintieran lástima por él.

—No importa, ya no me afecta. —Respondió, y era verdad, luego de siete años, estaba más que acostumbrado a que las personas, incluso los adultos, hablaran de su padre a sus espaldas.

Por suerte, el profesor llegó en ese momento y el aula quedó en silencio. Mutsumi, agradecido, dejó escapar un suspiro acompañado de una sonrisa resignada; tan sólo deseaba que el resto de su estancia ahí no fuera tan incómoda. Aunque era de esperarse, después de todo, no muchas personas llegaban a la Lista B, y las pocas que lo hacían eran motivo de burla y desprecio.

La Lista B, la lista de los desempleados y las personas que no pagan a tiempo sus cuotas al estado. La segunda de las Listas de la Muerte.

—¿Está ocupado?

Preguntó una voz a su lado, y Mutsumi tuvo que obligarse a mirarlo a pesar de que deseaba evitar más enfrentamientos por ese día, o al menos por el resto de la clase. Sin embargo, de pie, a su lado, se encontró con un peculiar chico de cabello rojo que le miraba con aburrimiento.

—¿Disculpa…? —Insistió al no obtener respuesta, ganándose un sonrojo en las redondas mejillas de Mutsumi.

—Lo lamento, está disponible.

El chico asintió a modo de agradecimiento y se sentó en el lugar junto a él. Mutsumi dio una rápida mirada al resto del salón, notando que había bastantes lugares disponibles, por lo que le pareció sospechoso que eligiera precisamente ese cuando, normalmente, las personas que no lo conocían preferían evitarlo.

—Si de algo sirve —habló de nuevo el pelirrojo, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—, no creo que tenga nada de gracia burlarse de algo así.

Y, tras aquellas palabras, una vez más el color cubrió sus mejillas por la sorpresa. Esa sin duda había sido la primera muestra de amabilidad que había recibido en mucho tiempo; tanto, que no recordaba que se sintiera tan bien.

 ** _Continuará…_**


	2. La Lista C

**Lamento mucho la tardanza con la actualización, pero las vacaciones no me dejan mucho tiempo para escribir. Quiero agradecer a las personas que se han tomado el tiempo de dejar sus comentarios, de verdad, gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero les siga gustando.**

 **Me preguntaron si además habría otras parejas o personajes en la historia, y la respuesta es sí, sí habrá más personas y seguramente alguna otra pareja, pero será un poco después, ya los iré introduciendo poco a poco.**

 **También, sí hay más listas, varias, que también irán saliendo en otros capítulos. No planeo que el fanfic sea demasiado largo, pero son capítulos cortos, así que no acabará pronto.**

* * *

 **La lista C**

Para Mutsumi, pasar las horas de clase en soledad no era nada nuevo. Algunas personas conocidas habían terminado en su misma clase, algunas de ellas bastante desagradables, otros, simplemente preferían ignorar su presencia, pero ninguna de esas personas se acercaba a él. Más bien, era como si hubiera un escudo a su alrededor que los mantenía alejados. Además, aquellos que no lo conocían, se dejaban llevar por los rumores y preferían mantener su distancia.

Mutsumi lo había notado desde el primer momento, que todos los lugares a su alrededor se encontraran vacíos no podía ser una coincidencia, por lo que, resignado, sonrió con tristeza; qué más daba, tres años más en soledad no podían ser tan insoportables; tal como había sido siempre, tres años pasarían antes de siquiera notarlo. Sin embargo, fue precisamente aquella resignación lo que amplificó su sorpresa ante la repentina amabilidad que ese chico había tenido hacia él.

Takuya Sekizan, así se llamaba el pelirrojo que había sido amable con él en aquella ocasión, lo escuchó del profesor un poco después al tomar asistencia, y Mutsumi no pudo evitar perderse en sus propios pensamientos por largos instantes, tratando de encontrar una razón detrás de ese comportamiento tan inusual; mirándolo de vez en cuando en busca de alguna señal que delatara sus verdaderas intenciones, pues estaba convencido de que no podía estar planeando nada bueno.

Las pocas veces en que alguien se había acercado a él en el pasado, con excepción del equipo de rugby en la secundaria, siempre había un motivo oculto. Siempre. Si no era con la intención de burlarse de él, ya fuera por su pobreza, su peso o la muerte de su padre, era con la de aprovecharse de su nobleza, y era que Mutsumi era un chico inteligente y aplicado, por lo que muchas veces se había topado con personas que fingían ser sus amigos, lo convencían de trabajar por ellos, y luego se burlaban de él al igual que todos los demás cuando ya no les era de utilidad.

Algunas veces, recordaba con nostalgia su niñez, cuando las únicas burlas que tenía que soportar se debían a su amor por la comida y las golosinas, y su consecuente aumento de peso; mirando en retrospectiva, Mutsumi estaba convencido de que esas burlas infantiles no eran ni la mitad de crueles que los murmullos y cuchicheos, que había tenido que soportar desde que todo el mundo se enteró de que su padre estuvo en la Lista B. Sinceramente, prefería las burlas sobre su peso, al menos esas podía tomarlas con cierto humor.

Pese a todo, él no los odiaba, ni siquiera les guardaba rencor; después de todo lo que había vivido, estaba convencido de que la vida era demasiado corta como para volverse arisco o desconfiado, por lo que su personalidad amable y tranquila no había sido afectada en absoluto. Incluso, sabiendo que Sekizan bien podría ser como todos los demás, quiso creer que esa amabilidad que había recibido por parte de él había sido sincera. Seguramente para él no había significado nada, pero, para Mutsumi, aquello había sido justo lo que necesitaba para saber que no todo en la vida era tan malo como pensaba, que también había momentos que valía la pena recordar.

Sin embargo, después de esa "conversación", no habían vuelto a cruzar palabra. Como si aquello pudiera ser aún más extraño, el chico ni siquiera le había mirado el resto del día, dejándolo intrigado. Si se había acercado a él con la intención de burlarse, ya había tenido muchas oportunidades de lograr su cometido; por otro lado, si lo hacía para ganarse su confianza, definitivamente no estaba funcionando. No importaba como lo viera, su comportamiento no tenía ningún sentido para Mutsumi, aunque había algo en él que le hacía desear conocerlo un poco más.

No necesitaba ser un genio para darse cuenta, el chico también estaba solo; llevaban ya más de tres horas en el aula y nadie le había dirigido la palabra o una mirada siquiera, sin contar a los que lo miraban con molestia debido al sitio que había elegido para sentarse. La única persona que se había acercado a él, había sido una de las chicas que antes habían estado hablando sobre Mutsumi, con la intención de hacerle saber el por qué había sido una mala decisión sentarse tan cerca de "el pobre huérfano", como muchos lo llamaban. Sin embargo, Sekizan había respondido algo en voz tan baja, tanto que ni siquiera había sido capaz de escucharlo, que provocó que un cierto temor se reflejara en los ojos de la chica antes de que diera la vuelta para alejarse.

Mutsumi hubiera deseado saber qué había sido lo que le había dicho, pero incluso después de eso no fue capaz de hablar con él, ya que no estaba seguro de que fuera buena idea tratar de iniciar una conversación; después de todo, lo que menos deseaba era causarle problemas si lo relacionaban con él, aunque, con lo mucho que lo había observado, estuvo seguro de que bien podría cuidarse por sí mismo. Una sonrisa nerviosa escapó de sus labios al darse cuenta de lo que había estado haciendo, y era que, en todo el día, más que poner atención, se había limitado a observar a su singular compañero, tanto, que parecía todo un acosador.

Al cabo de varios días, Mutsumi estuvo convencido de que algo malo tenía que estar pasando en el colegio. Desde aquel primer día en que las chicas habían estado murmurado aquel asunto con su padre, no había vuelto a escuchar nada al respecto. Claro que en todos esos años de acoso escolar se había acostumbrado a ser molestado por ello, al igual por la condición de su familia, que desde la muerte de su padre padecía serios problemas económicos, sin embargo, a pesar de que ya no le afectaba tanto como cuando era más joven, no podía negar que le resultaba extraño que nadie se metiera con él.

Usualmente, no prestaba atención a lo que los otros comentaban durante los descansos, principalmente para evitarse momentos desagradables, sin embargo, al notar el ambiente tan tranquilo a su alrededor, Mutsumi se dejó llevar por la curiosidad y, fingiendo releer la lección del día anterior, intentó darle forma a la información que lograba captar entre todo ese mar de voces que hablaban en murmullos.

Detrás de él, al fondo del salón, un pequeño grupo se había reunido en torno a una chica, que parecía estar contándoles algo importante, pues todos la miraban expectantes, sin embargo y aunque trató de acercarse de forma discreta, lo único que pudo escuchar fue que hablaban sobre uno de los profesores de historia. Aparte de eso, no había logrado escuchar nada más, al menos de parte de ellos, ya que un poco más lejos, a su derecha, un chico había dejado escapar un sonido de asombro combinado con temor. La clase de sonido que sólo podía significar una cosa: alguien estaba en Las Listas.

No era raro que las personas se enteraran de quienes estaban en las Listas, la mayoría de ellas se hacían de conocimiento público e incluso las más confidenciales llegaban a filtrarse algunas veces, por lo que aquellos cuyo nombre había aparecido en alguna podían enterarse antes de que llegara la primera notificación oficial. Lo que sí era extraño, al menos para él, era que pudiera tratarse de un profesor.

Algunas profesiones estaban, de algún modo, exentas de algunas de las obligaciones del sistema, algunos impuestos por ejemplo, por lo que era casi imposible que terminaran en alguna de las Listas a menos que hubieran cometido algún crimen o una falta grave. Médicos, políticos, militares, profesores… todos gozaban de una inmunidad casi total, y contaban con la posibilidad de cubrir una multa para que sus nombres no aparecieran en las Listas.

Ese día, el ambiente se sintió pesado. A su alrededor, los cuchicheos no habían cesado ni un segundo, ni siquiera durante las clases, pues algunos se habían tomado el atrevimiento de preguntar a los profesores si los rumores eran ciertos. Aunque ninguno había dado una respuesta concreta, sus rostros reflejaban lo que todos temían.

—Dicen que está en la Lista C. —Se escuchó fuera del aula mientras un grupo de chicos de un grado superior pasaban por ahí.

—¿De verdad? No puedo creerlo. Él no parece esa clase de persona. —Respondió alguien, aunque su voz fue bajando hasta perderse en los amplios pasillos, impidiéndole enterarse de nada más.

Claro que, aunque no había sido capaz de escuchar de quién se trataba, Mutsumi estaba seguro de que ninguno de los profesores que conocía podía terminar en la Lista C. Ahí sólo estaban aquellos que habían cometido algún acto de violencia en contra del gobierno o los agentes. A pesar de que no solía haber levantamientos en contra del gobierno, sí era común que algunas personas atacaran a los agentes para impedir que se llevaran a sus seres queridos. Internamente, se preguntaba si ese habría sido el caso.

Para Mutsumi, toda esa tensión no hacía más que recordarle la última vez que había visto a su padre, así como el horror que había experimentado en el momento en que vio a los agentes de pie frente a su puerta. En silencio, se preguntó si quizás llegarían en cualquier momento, irrumpirían en mitad de alguna clase, y arrestarían a algún profesor delante de sus estudiantes. Él, que había pasado por eso una vez, sabía lo terrible que era, pero se preguntaba qué tanto afectaría a los demás; quizás dejarían de burlarse al entender que era peor de lo que parecía. O quizás sólo se convertiría en un nuevo rumor, alguien de quien hablar durante los descansos.

Mirando la hora en su reloj, se dio cuenta de que la clase ya llevaba varios minutos de retraso. Casualmente, se trataba de la clase de historia, lo que solo sirvió para aumentar los murmullos, que desde hacía un momento habían dejado de ser tal cosa para convertirse en conversaciones bastante audibles. El ambiente se sentía bastante incómodo y muchos habían expresado su deseo de irse, pues se trataba de la última clase del día y al parecer no se llevaría a cabo, pero nadie se había atrevido a ir a preguntar por su profesor.

—¿Entonces es verdad? —Preguntó una voz a su lado, aunque Mutsumi tardó un momento en darse cuenta de que era a él a quien le estaban hablando.

Era raro que alguien le dirigiera la palabra sin insultos o burlas de por medio, pero más extraño aún era que la persona que le hablaba fuera nada más y nada menos que Sekizan. El chico le miraba con expresión aburrida, como si llevara mucho tiempo esperando una respuesta que sabía que no llegaría, por lo que Mutsumi no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzado. Claro que él no tenía forma de saber que no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con nadie.

—¿A qué te refieres? —Trató de sonreír, o al menos parecer relajado, aunque por dentro se sentía inesperadamente nervioso. En silencio, se preguntó si valdría la pena bajar la guardia con ese chico, aunque quizás no sería buena idea correr el riesgo, ya estaba cansado de decepcionarse.

—Si es cierto lo que dicen, que tu…

Antes de que pudiera terminar la frase, la puerta se abrió, dejando ver al profesor Yoshida, su profesor de matemáticas, que tenía la apariencia de quien acaba de correr un maratón. El hombre se quedó de pie en el marco de la puerta y, de forma inmediata, todo el ruido cesó, aunque no así las miradas curiosas.

—Tengo un anuncio que darles. —Anunció el profesor, tomando un profundo respiro. En otras circunstancias, le hubiera resultado gracioso verle tan agitado. —La clase de la historia será suspendida hasta que puedan encontrarles un reemplazo.

—¿En cuánto tiempo será eso? —Preguntó alguien al fondo, aun sin poder creer que los rumores fueran ciertos.

—Quizás un par de días. Es todo, pueden ir a casa.

Dicho aquello, el profesor se retiró del aula, cerrando la puerta tras él como si nada hubiera pasado. Dentro, sin embargo, nadie se atrevía a retomar la conversación; para muchos, eso era lo más cercano que estarían de enfrentar la realidad en la que vivían. Para otros, aquello no era la gran cosa, y más bien encontraban cierta "diversión" en todo ese asunto.

Mutsumi comenzó a guardar sus cosas, seguro de que sus compañeros tardarían un poco más en reponerse de la noticia y, en cuanto eso sucediera, volverían a sacar a flote el tema de su padre. Sinceramente, no estaba de humor para enfrentar sus burlas en ese momento, cuando sentía la ansiedad de revivir un momento tan doloroso de su infancia.

Incluso prefirió evadir la charla con Sekizan, pues podía imaginar a la perfección lo que iba a preguntar antes de ser interrumpido. Ya estaba acostumbrado a ese tono de voz condescendiente que la mayoría de sus conocidos usaban para hablar del triste final de su padre. Por suerte, ya había llenado su solicitud para unirse al club de rugby de la preparatoria y los entrenamientos comenzarían en un par de días, por lo que ya tendría oportunidad de liberar toda esa tención, canalizando sus sentimientos en el juego. Cuánta falta le hacía olvidarse de todo, al menos por un par de horas al día.

Aun así, pese a todo el esfuerzo que había hecho por abandonar el lugar antes de que los cuchicheos regresaran, las voces del resto de la clase no tardaron en hacerse oír. Con tanto ruido, era difícil saber qué era exactamente lo que estaban diciendo, pero sí podía reconocer algunas palabras y, sobre todo, el temor de algunos que contrastaba con la burla de otros. Realmente, nunca había logrado comprender qué era lo que podían encontrar divertido en todo ese asunto. La muerte de una persona no tenía por qué ser motivo de burlas, fuera cual fuera la razón que le llevó a aparecer en las Listas.

De repente, una voz resaltó entre todas las demás, aunque en realidad había usado un tono de voz bastante bajo a comparación del resto, que casi hablaban a gritos. Aunque sólo había escuchado esa voz un par de veces, para Mutsumi no fue difícil darse cuenta de quién se trataba.

—No entiendo por qué el alboroto, tampoco es para tanto. —A su lado, Sekizan miraba a todos con fastidio, logrando que dejaran de hablar, aunque sólo por un momento, pues de inmediato se encontró rodeado por dos chicos notablemente molestos.

Por un segundo, Mutsumi estuvo seguro de que su intención sería hacerlos callar y que entendieran la gravedad del asunto. Sólo por un segundo, pues sus palabras no habían hecho otra cosa que hacerle sentir decepcionado. Lo había juzgado mal, quizás Sekizan sí era diferente a los demás, pero no precisamente de una buena forma.

—¿Tú qué sabes? Debes estar loco, que tu nombre aparezca en alguna de las Listas no es cualquier cosa. Tal vez has estado muy ocupado viviendo debajo de una roca para no enterarte de lo que sucede cuando los agentes de llevan con ellos. —Habló uno de los chicos con molestia. Mutsumi no estaba seguro pero, por sus palabras, podía decir que había vivido algo similar a lo que él pasó con su padre.

—Es verdad, puedes preguntárselo a Hachioji, él sabe mucho sobre eso. —Sin embargo, el otro chico parecía seguir viéndolo como algo divertido, pues había comenzado a reír ante la mención de su nombre, siendo seguido por varios otros que se unieron a su risa.

Mutsumi suspiró con pesar. A pesar de todo, seguía habiendo cierto rastro de burla en sus palabras, pero tuvo que estar de acuerdo con ellos. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió verdaderamente furioso, no por las burlas, los comentarios despectivos o los insultos, ni siquiera por la forma en que le miraban con lástima. Aquello no era nada comparado con la indiferencia que Sekizan mostraba ante un tema que para él resultaba aún demasiado doloroso.

Él, que estaba acostumbrado a sufrir en silencio y evitar a toda costa confrontar a quienes lo agredían de esa forma, no pudo seguir soportándolo. Y finalmente dejó escapar toda la frustración que había estado acumulando durante años.

—Tú… ¿¡Cómo puedes hablar de esa forma!? ¡No tienes idea de lo horrible que es! Dudo que puedas siquiera imaginar lo que se siente que tu padre esté en las listas, o lo difícil que es verlo partir sabiendo que nunca regresará. ¡No sabes nada!

Sin darse cuenta, había comenzado a gritarle delante de todos, que sólo atinaron a mirarlo con una mezcla de temor y lástima; nadie se esperaba verlo reaccionar de esa forma, nunca lo hacía cuando se burlaban de él. Incluso Sekizan parecía confundido por su reacción, pero no parecía querer llevar esa discusión a una verdadera pelea, pues se limitó a mirarlo en silencio.

Realmente no le importaba, lo que deseaba en ese momento era irse de ahí, ir a entrenar para que el dolor físico reemplazara al emocional, o volver a casa y refugiarse en algún postre como muchas veces había hecho. Cualquier cosa excepto darse cuenta de que el chico que había pensado que era diferente a los demás, resultó ser exactamente igual. Al menos no había cometido el error de intentar ser su amigo.

Molesto, aunque ya la vergüenza había reemplazado gran parte de su ira anterior, tomó sus cosas una vez más, dispuesto a irse de ahí sin importar nada ni nadie, ni siquiera los comentarios sobre su reacción "exagerada" o sobre lo "lamentable" que se veía, aunque se había visto igual desde que su padre se fue. Entonces, antes de que pudiera dar un solo paso, Sekizan le tomó por el brazo para detenerlo, con la fuerza suficiente para impedir que se alejara pero al mismo tiempo con el cuidado de no hacerle daño. De alguna forma, casi podía jurar que su agarre era suave, pero no intentó liberarse.

—Tal vez tengas razón —comenzó, mirándolo directamente a los ojos—, no sé lo que se siente que mi padre esté en Las Listas, o mi madre, o cualquier persona cercana a mí, pero hay algo que sé perfectamente. —Una expresión de absoluta seriedad se formó en el rostro del pelirrojo, provocándole un escalofrío a él y a todos los presentes. —Sí sé cómo se siente que tu nombre esté en ellas.

En ese momento, un silencio sepulcral se instaló en el aula; todo el mundo quedó inmóvil, casi al punto en que Mutsumi podía jurar que el tiempo se había detenido. Por un momento, casi pudo jurar que Sekizan había apretado su agarre sobre su brazo, pues podía sentirlo temblar, sin embargo, tuvo que bajar la vista para darse cuenta de que no sólo ya lo había soltado, sino que, además, era él mismo quien estaba temblando de forma casi imperceptible.

Aquello no podía ser verdad, entonces… ¿Sekizan estaba en Las Listas? ¿Por qué? Y aun si eso era verdad, ¿en cuál de todas?


End file.
